


Just One More Miracle [Sketch]

by Writcraft



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, The Reichenbach Fall Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I was so alone and I owe you so much.  Please...one more miracle, Sherlock</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Miracle [Sketch]

**Author's Note:**

> Various screenshots for reference, then digital sketching on tablet. Can be read as gen or Johnlock, I created it with Johnlock in mind ;-) 
> 
> Quotes are from The Reichenbach Fall


End file.
